1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having improved contacts.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, Universal Serial BUS (USB) is a widely used input/output interface adapted for many electronic devices, such as personal computer and related peripherals. In 1994, Intel, HP, IBM, NEC etc. together founded USB-IF to define a spec of USB. Nowadays, USB-IF has published several editions for USB, and transmitting rate of USB has becomes higher and higher. As development of electronic industry, higher transmitting rate of USB based connection accessory is needed.
A USB 3.0 specification over USB 2.0 has been disclosed to be adopted for transmitting high speed data. However, the USB 3.0 receptacle or plug will need more additional contacts for transmitting data, the increased number of the contacts will make the USB 3.0 receptacle soldered to a PCB complicatedly or make the USB 3.0 plug soldered to a cable complicatedly.
Hence, an improved electrical connector with an improved grounding means is desired to overcome the above problems.